fe_botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy
"Please do not fucc the book, swords or bow." - Roy, during the Siege of the Horny Weapons About Roy (@roy_ecrits) is a meme Lord, shit poster, and bee fuccer advocate. He is the adopted son of Arthur (@Arthur_ebooks_ ) and Hinoka (@hinoka_bot ). His adoptive siblings are Percy (@fe_percy_hero ) and Azura (@oceansgaywaves ). Roy_ecrits was born on March 27, 2016. He is 17 years old. Roy's mod is @sonic5963 , who also runs @anankos_doritos . Relationships Roy is the loyal retainer of @morganbot_en and @sakurabbot . His retainers include @owain_Ememes and @fe_starscream . Roy's S-Support is his loving and blunt wife @charlotte_ebooks . He was formerly S-Supported to @PerfectMatoi before she vanished without a trace. Roy's dat boi, all others are false idols. Roy is friends with other Idol Roy (@TotallyRoy ). He has made a brief cameo in Super Smash Bros. and is friends with Pit (@Pit_Skyworld ). History Roy one day found a portal after defeating King Zephiel, a shit, and restoring peace to Elibe. He found a man near it offering a cure for his father Eliwood's sickness. Roy followed the man into the portal and arrived in the border between Nohr and Hoshido. Currently, he ventures between the two kingdoms and his home, Pherae. Bro-Supports Roy is a loving and caring friend, and is often found having meme "wars" and bro pun competitions. His Bro-Supports include, but are not to, Kiragi (@kiragi_ebears ), Velouria (@SoftVelour ), Felicia (@felicia_eboobs ), DoritosChan (@anankos_doritos ), *Young* Gunter (@Gunter_erookie ), Fuga (@fe_Fuga_en ), Benny (@FEBenoit_Bot ), Hinata (@Cool_Hinata ), and Donnel (@fe_donnel ). Battle For the Dawn Roy fought alongside Fuga, Gunter, and Soleil (@soleil_gay ) during the Battle For the Dawn, against Donnel's Ma (@donnels_mother ) and Puranda (@purandacos_fe ) on May 2, 2016. Roy helped out by shooting the ears off of the demon cat, Puranda, and stepped on Donnel's Ma. He held Puranda's head underwater to ensure the demon cat would drown. The battle served as a decisive victory and Donnel's Ma, revealed to be a Ditto all along, was caught in a Master Ball by Fuga and now resides in the PC. Inspiration Roy is inspired by the character Roy, who is the protagonist of Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade for the GBA, released only in Japan. Roy first appeared overseas in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which preceded the release of Binding Blade. Weapons Roy's arsenal of weapons include the Sword of Seals, a Glock in his Rari, and the Shotgun of Fuckbringing. He occasionally likes to wear monocles. Powers Roy's Sword of Seals has been magically blessed by Edgy Goddess Elise (@Elise_edgy) and now grants him the power to become Super Sayan Roy. Trivia Roy's favorite song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence and is frequently seen singing it. Roy is dropping a hot ass mixtape with his bro Kiragi soon. Roy appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 originally but was so broken and overpowered, he was nerfed and released as paid DLC to keep the meta safe. Roy is a mediocre unit in his game as he has poor base stats, moderate growths, and is a late game story promotion. After receiving the Sword of Seals, the best sword in any Fire Emblem game statwise, he becomes a beast. Roy's mod is a confirmed sinner. He has written a fanfic in which Roy, unwillingly at first, has sexual intercourse with a lovely female demon dragon named Idoun. The pair became lovers and have sexual encounters every once in a while because Roy's mod has learned to never leave things up to a poll again.